Episode tag 6x01
by teaandcookies1000
Summary: Basically what happens after the phonecall;) lots of JISBON*-*


**Hello :) this is an episode tag to 6x01, I just couldn't resist!:D A mindblowing premiere in my opinion. And I am soooo excited for the next episode, but anyway have fun reading (I don't own the mentalist and the characters, sadly...) **

He just stood there, the shock still pictured on his face, the phone at his ear. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. The silent and calm voice freaked him out more and more every time he heard it. He breathed heavily as he just stood there, looking like he'd just seen a cruel monster or a ghost, unable to move. He couldn't manage to do it anymore, his mask. His mask, the almost always happy face couldn't be held upright anymore and the emotions were written all over his face. He just couldn't keep a straight face anymore! The shock flooded him again when he moved and put the phone down. There were a few people passing until he finally could move again. He put the phone into his jacket pocket and and hurried to the bullpen.

"Van Pelt! Where's Lisbon?"

She and Rigsby had just come back from the recent case and were sitting at the table, talking about whether the last murderer was silly or not. She looked up as she heard him yelling at her, immediately realizing that something was wrong. She shot a quick look at Rigsby, looking for the same reaction on his face, which she could find.

"No, Jane what's wrong?"

"Where is she?!"he nearly shouted, running his fingers through his hair, desperately trying to stay in calm. He failed. He went over to his couch and started pacing up and down the bullpen, looking like a lost puppy, not knowing where to go. And somehow he was. Without her he was lost.

She was the one to keep him safe from his demons and also the one who reminded him to breathe when he forgot to in his need of revenge of his family's killer.

It was always her. And now that he had taken her from him he was desperate. Now after all these years his worst nightmare had come true. Deep down he had known that it was only a question of time for something like that to happen, but he should've known better, he shouldn't have let her alone, he should've protected her. It was all his fault. And the thing that bugged him most was that they had parted in fight. He shouldn't have said these words to her. He shouldn't have n´been angry at her for even one second! Oh, how he regretted it.

"Jane! Jane! Tell me what's wrong!"

He told her what had just happened and a few minutes they found out where Lisbon's last known location was.

Immediately they drove there, not knowing if she even was there, just hoping and praying for her to be there.

Jane was still white as a sheet and not talking at all, because the thoughts in his head were going wild.

What if she was injured?

What if Red John had kidnapped her?

What...what if...if he had killed her?

What should he do then? He couldn't live without her. It came to his mind this very second, making him think about why in the world she didn't know that yet. He should've told her.

He had done so many mistakes, he couldn't believe that she was still ok with him being around her and that she still cared for him.

They arrived at the spooky house a few minutes later and Jane got out of the car immediately, not caring about Van Pelt and Rigsby shouting at him for waiting and letting them go first.

The house was dark inside, there were no lamps and he could barely see where he stepped. But he tried to follow this weird smell, which was there and the next second was gone. He went down the hall, getting to a small room, which must've been a bedroom once. There was something. Someone lying on the ground. The once white shirt was drenched in blood and his eyes were empty, looking at the door in the back of the room. He was Partridge. Red John had killed him, that was for sure, but where was Lisbon?! He opened the door to the bathroom, which was ajar. There was nothing. He was afraid. He had never been that afraid before in his entire life. On the curtain there was a message. "Tyger, tyger." He put it aside. Nothing.

She had to be there! He felt her presence! And he needed to find her. He ran through the hall again and he stopped when he heard a noise from one of the rooms he was passing. It sounded like someone moaning.

He ran into the room and there she was. Lying on a mattress on the floor. It reminded him of his house at Malibu immediately, but he believed it was coincidence. He got down to her side, gasping in shock as he saw what Red John had done to her. There was blood on her beautiful face, a bloody smiley, with the red liquid running down her chin. He postponed thinking about that to later, when he bent down, wiping the blood off her face, gently, carefully, trying not to hurt her. "Lisbon! Lisbon!" He touched her neck to feel if she was still alive. He could feel her heartbeat and that was all that mattered at the moment. He looked down her body , looking for injuries, but there were none. He picked her up and pressed her body to his, never ever wanting to let go of her. She moaned again and Jane told her that it'd be ok, that he had her and that he'd never let her alone again.

When she fully awoke she lay in a bed at a motel, at least that's what she assumed. Jane sat in a chair next to the bed, looking at her as she awoke.

"I missed you. I'm sorry that we argued, really...I realized something..."


End file.
